In the manufacturing processes of integrated circuits (ICs), the fabrication of chips includes a plurality of steps, such as a deposition process, a polishing process, a photolithography process, an etching process, a diffusion process and a doping process, etc. The photolithography process forms a photoresist mask having designed mask patterns by exposing, developing, fixing and curing, etc., a photoresist film to dissolve some regions of the photoresist film.
The photoresist mask is used as a mask for the doping process to dope the regions having no protection from the photoresist. The photoresist mask is also used as a pattern transfer mask to transfer the patterns on the photoresist mask to a silicon wafer by the etching process. Specifically, the portions of the surface of the silicon wafer having no protection of the photoresist mask are etched, and removed.
With the continuous development of the semiconductor technologies, the performances of the FinFETs formed by the existing technologies that use the photoresist mask to perform the doping process need further improvements. The disclosed methods and semiconductor structures are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.